I See Fire
by Annaliese95
Summary: AU, Loki was never taken by Odin, he has grown to be eighteen and his father King Laufey has been a kind father despite his runt size. Loki has been courting Tony another Jotun runt for a few years now. Now in the beginnings of Asguard's final hour they have to preserve the bloodline but the son of odin changes their fate by betraying his own father. read with ed sheeran i see fire


AU, Loki was never taken by Odin, he has grown to be eighteen and his father King Laufey has been a kind father despite his runt size. Loki has been courting Tony another Jotun runt for a few years now and they are unmarried simply because they are only permitted after Loki's coronation which is to be when he turns 21 or when Laufey passes away. Now in the beginnings of Asguard's final attack on Jotunhiem their swift siege has almost collapsed the world. In the first hours of battle Laufey realizes his people's fate and orders Loki and Tony to the temple, in fear of the royal lineage he tells Loki he must carry an heir it to ensure the continuation of the throne.

Listen to with "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

* * *

The sounds of battle carried to the castle of ice and snow. Laufey sat upon his throne as his only son stood at his side nervously as they both awaited news of the Bifrost sight.

A lone guard giant raced to the throne and knelt before his King and prince. "My lord, Laufey, Odin and his Aesir have begun desolation upon these lands, their numbers are too great."

"How many?" Laufey inquired.

The Jotun paused, "At least a thousand with more ever hour. It is and has been their strategy in battle since Bohr's time of rule."

Laufey nodded grimly, "Awaken as many of the beasts as possible...we have to hold them...send another to the cities and tell them to ensure their lineages as I will ensure the survival of mine. Even if it is in slavery we will not allow them to fall this day."

The guard nodded and bowed after rising, he raced outside to relay the orders.

King Laufey stood slowly, "I have watched him for many years now...there is no doubt that he will not help you bear a suitable heir?" The King asked his son.

Loki nodded slowly, "I am."

Laufey sighed, "Then see to it that it is done...go to the temple and remain there, if our line falls you will be the furthest from Odin's grasp...do not allow them the knowledge of your blood-right...let it remain a secret to all but our own."

Loki paused, "And you will be in battle?"

Laufey gave a small nod.

Loki hesitated and Laufey sighed as he hugged his son, "I will not allow my death to be worthless, if it comes by me it will have purpose."

Loki nodded and with a small bow and a nudge from his King he rushed off to find Tony. His raven hair blowing behind him as the cold chill of Jotunhiem reached his bare blue chest. He found Tony in the armoury of the castle, he grabbed his arm and without retort, allowed Prince Loki to guide him out of the back of the castle and into the open frost.

"I assume it's Asguard." Tony called.

"Yes, Laufey fears the worst."

Tony shifted his hand so it was in Loki's grasp rather than his wrist. "Then if we should die tonight?"

"We cannot...we are to preserve the bloodline."

"I am honoured Laufey has granted it." Tony remarked.

They reached the stables and mounted the beast with four legs, it's fur protected it from the blunt of the blizzard approaching. Loki and Tony reached the temple by nightfall. Sending the beast free they entered the large ice and stone structure carved out of the mountain side.

They entered the chamber that held the Casket and with a nervous glance to the blistering snow storm outside they sat upon the small green and red woven mat.

Tony cradled the prince's head with his hand and pressed his blue lips to Loki's; with the other supported their weight as Loki lowered his back to the rug. Loki deepened the kiss by running his fingers through Tony's long dark brown hair, he felt Tony's hands undoing the golden jewlery around his chest and waist. Loki unclasped the golden bangles on his wrists and Tony began to untie the knot of his green loincloth.

Loki trailed his hands down Tony's back tracing some of the Jotun markings as he did. Slowly he brought them to the base of Tony's back and slid Tony's red loincloth off.

Tony pressed himself closer to Loki and lightly bit into Loki's neck which caused the prince to arch his back. Loki moaned as Tony kissed the bite mark and reached over to unsheathe a small golden dagger. Loki held Tony's hand reassuringly as he sliced his palm and winced at the sting.

Tony used the cut hand to stroke his manhood and he kissed Loki's lips once more before looking to himself align with Loki's cunt. Tony grunted as Loki yelled; clenching around him reaching to completion. Over the course of an hour they continued, climaxing several times just to ensure that Tony's seed was properly planted. Loki had just finished when they heard the cries of battle nearing them.

Loki tensed and looked to the windows, Tony pulled him to his feet and they knelt trying to quickly retie their loincloths. They could hear remaining Jotuns fighting the forces back, doing all they could. Tony grabbed his dagger from the floor and Loki eyed the Casket. He cradled it with his right arm and turned nervously to Tony who glanced down the stairway. They could smell the smoke of the fires being lit around the temple.

Tony looked back to Loki and closed the little distance between them. "The fire never lasts long on Jotunhiem..." Tony reassured stroking Loki's cheek.

Loki nodded knowingly. The fires Asguard burned on Jotun soil never stayed...their hold never lingered long due to the harsh climate. Soon enough the Asguardians would weaken and be forced to retreat...it was the only thing that had kept them surviving in their way of life for so long.

Tony took Loki's free hand and with a light squeeze guide him down the stairs. They disappeared into the shadows as the enemy soldiers rushed through the corridors and headed for the chamber up the stairs. "Get the Casket." A few shouted.

Loki and Tony made a break for the corridor unused. They reached the cold breeze and sprinted. Bolting away as fast as their legs would let them, hand-in-hand. Then Loki heard it, the wind being cut by the speed of arrows. They landed all around them and one pierced straight through Tony's left calf. He yelped and Loki caught him before he hit the ground, in the process dropping the Casket, it rolled a few inches from him.

Loki looked to the soldiers beginning to approach them, one at the back with a silver-winged helmet and red cape, brandished a large hammer. He waved the guards aside and eyed the two plainly dressed Jotuns. His eyes trailed to the Casket.

Loki glared at the Aesir and looked down to Tony who was half resting on his lap.

"We are looking for the Prince son of Laufey." The red caped man boomed.

Loki looked past the men to see the flames rising in the temple, smoke plumed in large puffs out of the cracks. The heat touched him even from this distance...an inferno.

"Prince Helblindi?" Loki asked.

It was the name of his stillborn brother, he suspected the Asguardian's had little or no information on their world and people.

Thor ordered some of his men to fall back and search for Helblindi. Tony seemed to relax slightly in Loki's hold.

Thor's eyes moved up to see the faintly blue-glowing artifact. "Retrieve the Casket of Winters..."

"If you take that the land will waste away." Loki warned.

Thor looked at the black haired Jotun and frowned, "You won't be here to see it happen I assure you."

Tony flinched visibly and tried to prop himself up to defend Loki but the guards didn't deliver a fatal blow...they simply grabbed Loki and Tony by the shoulders and heaved them.

It hit Loki...previously the Jotun survived on their planet because it was inhabitable for the Aesir...but if they stole away its people until so few remained they died themselves...their world and their people would be defeated.

They were dragged on rope behind the Aesir horses, their limbs and backs cut up from the ice they were dragged over. They left trails of blood about halfway to the castle site.

The true extent of damage was apparent less than a mile from the Bifrost site. The castle had been collapsed in on itself with bodies of their people littering all around, some stuck and unmoving under wreckage and debris.

They never saw the gravity of the situation until they were thrown through the Bifrost and sent to Asguard's gates. They saw the lines of Jotun's being marched into the dungeons of the city.

Loki caught a glimpse of his father still alive, his face scarred and bleeding but he was otherwise fine. Then chaos errupted. The man with the silver helmet began forcing the Jotuns back to the Bifrost site, fending off the guards who were shocked and angry he ordered the gatekeeper to transport them.

The gatekeeper obeyed without even blinking, at the last second the red caped man jumped to the Bifrost as well and they hit the ground hard.

* * *

so this is a snippet of an idea I really have come to like, jotun tony has no facial hair if u were curious...and hair a bit shorter than Loki's which is down to his shoulder blades.

plz review, tell me what you think :)


End file.
